


Happy Anniversary

by ryugazakis



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazakis/pseuds/ryugazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets ready to celebrate his ten year anniversary with Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

The sun shone more brightly than usual that day, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. For that, Haru was extremely grateful, because that would mean he would have a perfect day with his boyfriend, Sousuke.

It had been ten years since Sousuke had gathered up the courage to ask Haru out on a date. He stumbled on his words, which was very unusual for him to do, and he could barely manage to utter the phrase "will you go out with me?" Haru had blushed so much he matched the color of Rin's hair, but he had said yes. Haru wasn't one to smile much, so when Sou saw his smile for the first time after he asked him out, it took him by surprise. Even Haru was surprised to catch himself smiling. At the time, both of them had believed that they wouldn't have lasted long, two months at most. Neither of them would have imagined that they would have lasted ten years.

Both Sou and Haru were very simple men, and Haru knew from personal experience that Sou hated anything loud, especially surprises, so Haru didn't have anything extravagant planned for their anniversary. Instead, he had planned a wonderful picnic with all of Sou's favorite food. To Haru's surprise, Sousuke was actually a huge fan of mackerel, which made Haru love him even more, if that was possible. He had also gotten Sou some roses, because he was cliche and Sou loved it. Along with the food and the flowers he had gotten Sou the most special gift of all: a stuffed whale shark.

Most would have found that gift to be childish and maybe even meaningless. A grown man buying another grown man a stuffed animal? What was he thinking? Regardless, Haru knew that Sousuke would love it, because yes, it was a little childish, but it represented something more. It was a memory, it represented their very first date together. Haru still remembered that date perfectly.

Sousuke had taken Haru to an aquarium, because he knew how much the shorter boy loved water. The moment they walked inside, Haru went straight to the first tank he saw. Sou fell in love with him instantly, because was so used to a quiet and aloof Haruka, and for the first time, he couldn't get him to shut up (he never wanted him to shut up anyway). He would spew out facts here and there about all the fish he came across, and Sou was amazed at how intelligent he was.

During their date, Haru had noticed that Sousuke had been especially fascinated by the whale sharks, and why wouldn't he be? Instantly, Haru began telling Sou everything he knew about whale sharks: they are the largest animal in the world, they were carnivorous, they were typically found in tropical waters, they were very docile fish, they-

He stopped himself before he could let himself tell Sou all about the whale shark's diet. He was probably getting on Sou's nerves. Sou probably thought he was weird. He probably thought he was a freak. He probably didn't want to be near Haru ever again.

Probably.

The moment Haru stopped talking, Sou's expression changed and he looked very concerned. Why had Haru stopped talking? Had he done something wrong? Maybe Haru didn't feel like talking anymore, but he seemed so excited a few seconds ago, so what was it?

"Go on," he encouraged. "Keep going."

That was the first time in Haru's life that anyone had been genuinely interested in what he had to say. Sousuke actually liked hearing him talk, he liked hearing all of those facts even if he wasn't going to remember any of them, and he encouraged him to keep going. He thought it was silly, but looking back on it, he can now say without hesitating that that was the moment he fell in love with Sousuke.

After that, the date went by quickly and they both loved it. At the end, while Haru was distracted looking at some key-chains at the gift shop, Sousuke bought Haru a stuffed dolphin without Haru noticing. When Sousuke said goodbye, he handed him the stuffed dolphin and he saw as Haru's eyes light up and his mouth widen into the most beautiful smile and he knew that he wanted to make Haru smile like that forever.

Haru smiled at the memory of their first date, and he wished that he could have a million more first dates with Sousuke. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He had a picnic to get to, and he knew how much Sousuke hated waiting.

He got everything ready and halfway through he had given up on his hair, but he knew the Sou loved his hair no matter what, so he went along his merry way to go meet him. Holding a picnic basket in one hand and his stuffed whale shark in the other, he walked to the park where he knew Sousuke would be waiting. By the time he got there, he looked at his watch to see that he was six minutes late, and he felt disappointing in himself. How could he be late today of all days? He would have to make it up to Sousuke.

When he reached his favorite spot, he placed down the picnic basket and he set up the food.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sousuke, I know you don't like waiting, and I promise I'll make it up to you okay? I...I know I'm not good with words, but I want you to know that you make me very happy. I brought you some flowers, and I know you tell me not to buy you flowers but I thought that you might have liked them anyway. And I got you a special gift, too. It's a whale shark, your favorite animal remember? You liked watching them when we went to the aquarium, remember that? And you bought me stuffed dolphin, and I love it very much, so now you have a whale shark. I hope you like it, Sou, I really do. I love my dolphin, and I love you, Sou."

Without realizing it, he began to cry, the tears rolling down his cheeks one by one.

He laid the flowers and the stuffed whale shark by Sousuke's tombstone.

"Happy anniversary, Sousuke."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and reviews are greatly appreciated thank you!!


End file.
